ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Lego Master
Hi, Lego Master ! I am originally from the English Fanon Wiki, created by Duncan Crook, great guy, Duncan ... However, I have recently decided, branch out, and try to translate my fan fiction English to other languages, that way, others who are familiar with me you can enjoy everything I have to offer! As of 10-12-13, I am officially an administrator on the English Fanon Wiki. Some of my works in the English Wiki includes: *Ben 10.5, which I intend to translate into Spanish for the first time. *New Generation Mana, I think it's a test of my creativity. *Ben 10: Ultimate Power, my series of longer duration. (I'll have to rename it, because this wiki there are a series of that name) My Images (Please do not copy and claim as your own) These are my images, if you use one, you have to ask me first, or I'll consider it theft. AssassinTen.png|AssassinTen Technoroid Finished.png|Technoroid Ben 10.5 Freezepunch 2.png|Freezepunch at 11 1/2 years-old idk anymore 3.png|Ultimate Diamondhead Infinite Echo EchoLM.png|Infinite Echo Echo NewGigablast.png|Gigablast AlbedoGenRex.png|Albedo in the Generator Rex universe FrankenstrikeLego.png|Mi primer pixel, debe tener permiso PARA UTILIZAR ESTE. ForeverKnightProcessBoth.png|Forever Knights ForeverKnightOmniverseLeaderLego.png|Forever Knight ForeverKnightProcessAllThree.png|Forever Knights Ult EchoEcho OVLego2.png|Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo Ult EchoEcho OVLego.png|Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo Poisiferno2.png|Poisiferno LegacyLogo.png|Ben 10 Legacy logo Humungousaur Complete.png|Humungousaur HumungousaurLookByLego.png|Humungousaur Albedo Complete.png|Albedo BenOSOmnitrix COMPLETE.png|Omnitrix BenAFOmnitrixByLego.png|Omnitrix RathUA COMPLETE.png|Rath RathUA2 COMPLETE.png|Rath BenPhone.png|Ben AlbedoPhone.png|Albedo AssassinTen2.png|AssassinTen SevensevenPose.png|Sevenseven EchoEchoByLego.png|Echo Echo Ditto COMPLETE.png|Ditto BenHurtKhyber COMPLETE.png|Ben Dem Bugs For Echo.png|Alien...Bug things LucyMann COMPLETE.png|Lucy Mann BenTrapped COMPLETE.png|Ben AlbedoArm COMPLETE.png|Albedo Albedo StrikePose COMPLETE.png|Albedo Articguana COMPLETE.png|Articguana BenUA COMPLETE.png|Ben UltimateSpidermonkey COMPLETE.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSpidermonkey Ben.png Rath OV COMPLETE.png|Rath SwampfireOVByLego.png|Swampfire Gwen For Ethan COMPLETE.png|Gwen BenAboutToTransform COMPLETE.png|Ben BTNR Albedo About To Transform.png|Albedo BTNR Ben About To Transform.png|Ben RequestForGcb COMPLETE.png Albedo Crying COMPLETE.png Ben666 Mourning.png Ben666 Mourning2.png RB3 Crew COMPLETE.png AlbedoGravattack.png Albeydomutt.png Albedo as XLR8.png Snarebeydo.png Albedobolt.png UltWayBigComparison.png AlbedoDitto.png OV Ultimate Way Big COMPLETE.png UltimateRathAlbeydo.png Atomix 2.0 BETA.png Four Arms 2.0.png BenUA OVPose COMPLETE.png Ben10K Other.png Ben10K Other2.png Ultimate Wildmutt For Bry.png OV Ultimate Wildmutt ALBEDO.png Albedo Talking COMPLETE.png Ben Looking COMPLETE.png FeedbackUAF.png UltimateRathAlbedo.png UltimateRathOVL.png Ben10K Diamondhead SoloComplete.png BTNR Ben10K Diamondhead Option2.png Ben Prototype COMPLETE.png Albedo Prototype.png Atomix COMPLETE.png AtomixPose COMPLETE.png OV Intro2.png OV Intro3.png OV Intro4.png OV Intro5.png OV Intro6.png OV Intro7.png OV Intro COMPLETE.png Albedo's Updated Spactor.png Albedo's Hairofmight.png Ben 10K Spactor.png Older Hairofmight.png Spactor Improved.png Hairofmight Improved.png Pesky Dust COMPLETE.png Upgrade OTTO Motives COMPLETE.png Lord Transyl Storyboard COMPLETE.png Lockenkey.png Ultimate Goop Lego Comparison.png Ultimate Goop Lego.png Ultimate Goop Lego Albedo.png Ben 10,000 COMPLETE.png Albedo 10,000.png BTNR Ben 10K.png BTNR Albedo 10,000.png OV Ben Render COMPLETE.png Malware COMPLETE.png Ben Tummy Trouble COMPLETE.png Gourmand Leaders COMPLETE.png Eon COMPLETE.png Chromastone COMPLETE2.png Chromastone COMPLETE.png Young Gwen COMPLETE.png Young AF Kevin.png Kevin For Ray COMPLETE.png Bullfrag Disguised COMPLETE.png Ben and Panuncian COMPLETE.png Khyber COMPLETE.png Upgrade COMPLETE.png Albedo as Upgrade OV.png Whampire Pose COMPLETE.png|Por favor, no utilizar sin mi permiso! Me tomó más de 2 horas para hacer esto. Lucy Standing COMPLETE.png Ghostfreak Omniverse COMPLETE.png Professor Paradox COMPLETE.png Gwen Night COMPLETE.png Gwen Day COMPLETE.png Julie UA OV COMPLETE.png Omnitrix UA COMPLETE.png Rook COMPLETE.png Kai COMPLETE.png Atomstrike.png Atomstrike Comparison.png Blaster COMPLETE.png Ultimate AmpFibian Lego.png Ben Before OV COMPLETE.png Way Big COMPLETE.png OV Ultimate Humungousaur COMPLETE.png Gutrot PROGRESS.png OV Charmcaster COMPLETE.png OV Charmcaster Pose COMPLETE.png Nega Ben Pose Lego.png Mad Ben Pose Lego.png Dimension 23 Things Idk anymore 4.png|Hyper Crystal Piedra Omnitrix B23K.png|Omnitrix Rupture (Dimension 23).png|Rupture Ben23Cross.png|Ben en el universo Generador Rex Build-A-Guy Lego.png|Build-A-Guy Ben23Lego.png Ben23OmnitrixLego.png Ben23OmnitrixLego2.png Ben23OmnitrixRecalibrate2.png Ben23OmnitrixRecalibrateLego.png Ben23Hurt.png Build-A-Guy LegoNew.png Vomit Man New.png Feedback23L.png Dog-Nabbit UPDATED.png Drill-o-Rama.png Insectawaste Updated.png Rollaway Lego.png Dmnsn23 Goop.png Vortentacle.png SuperSaiyan.png Charcoal Man 2.png GiantManster.png Electricyeti Lego.png Hardware Pose.png Khyber 23.png Ben 23 Aliens.png Ben 23 Intro.png Ben 23 Sketch COMPLETE.png Whampire23.png Spectzor in Action.png Atomstrike23.png